The StrawHat Pirates and the Black Pearl
by Darth Nova
Summary: Through a series of strange and bizarre events, the StrawHat Pirates find themselves in the Caribbean working to stop a curse that, for once, has nothing to do with the Devil Fruit.


Disclaimer: I don't own either the anime One Piece or the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would be rich and probably not in high school.

I apologize if Nico Robin and Chopper seem out of character, but I haven't seen them on the show or comic yet. Again, I apologize.

This chapter has been rewritten near the end for plot reasons.

The Straw Hat Pirates and The Curse of the Black Pearl Prolog

"Hurry up and tie down the main sails you morons, or we're going to lose them!" Nami shouted over the roar of the wind and rain the typhoon they got themselves caught in caused. She gritted her teeth as she fought to hold the steering wheel steady, as wave after wave crashed into the Going Merry.

In a brief flash of lightning, Nami gasped, as she caught a glimpse of a wave as high as the ship rolling towards them, and seconds later she was slammed into the side banister of the ship as the wave slammed into the Going Merry's starboard hull.

Nami's eyes shot up as a very unfamiliar, yet recognizable groan met her water clogged ears. She let loose a near in audible scream as one of the Going Merry's main masts broke off and fell. Nami brought her arms up over her head as her vision went blissfully dark.

POTC

Nami awoke with a groan, the fog before her eyes reluctant to clear. For a while Nami just laid there, wondering what had awakened her. Then glared up at the ceiling as a muffled shout answered her question. Muttering obscenities about the idiocies of her male crew mates, Nami sat up only to lay back down as the cot she was on swung back and forth from the action. It was then that Nami realized where she was.

'Those morons!' she thought to herself, 'Why did they stick me in their sleeping quarters!' Releasing a menacing growl, and muttering death threats for her ship mates, Nami jumped down from the cot, and yelped as she realized she was in nothing more then her under garments and bandages that were wrapped around her middle.

"I'm going to kill them," Nami said to herself, and at that moment the cabin door creaked open.

"Ah, Mis. Nami. You're awake." Sanji said as he entered the room, a bowl of some delicious smelling delicacy in his hands, not that Nami noticed through the red haze that was suddenly clouding her mind.

One deck up, everyone looked up from what they were doing to get themselves into the port Robin had lead them to, to look at the door that lead below deck as a startled scream echoed through out the ship.

"Nami's woke up!" Luffy shouted, as he jumped from the ships figure head, and ran below deck.

The crew just shook their heads as a few moments later, Sanji came back up, severely beat up, and covered with the stew he had brought down for Nami, attempting to fend off Luffy, who was trying to eat the stews remains right of the cook.

"I told you not to go down there, crap-cooker," Zolo said from where he sat at the base of the ruined mast.

"Ah, shut up you crap-swordsman."

Unbeknownst to the Straw-Hat Pirates, a strange man in a completely enveloping white cloak was watching them through a gold rimed telescope. Smiling the man turned to the man beside him, who was dressed in the exact same fashion, and nodded. The other man smirked in response, and rushed away, to attend to preparations that needed to be completed.

POTC

Half a world away; a lone figure; dressed in what looked to be ratty, sea stained clothes, covered by an even more sea stained leather jacket drifted in a rickety old sail boat. His hair was covered by a red sea stained bandanna, with a sea stained hat of a ship captain on top. The first thing that enters ones mind when they see this fellow is, pirate. At the moment, the man was laying back staring at the tattoo of a sparrow on his wrist, a half drank bottle of rum in his other hand.

"Well, life couldn't get any better than this, ay lass?" The man asked the tattoo on his wrist, to drunk out of his mind to realize he was talking to an inanimate picture. With a snort, he sent the small pile of rum bottles around his feet rolling across the deck.

"A toast!" He yelled, his empty hand falling to the deck as he held the rum bottle over his head, "To the Black Pearl! The finest ship I've ever captained. And to that scallywag of a first-mate of mine who took my ship! May he rot in the deepest reaches and the darkest abysses of hell!" With that the pirate, gulped down the remaining half-bottle of rum, before abruptly passing out.

POTC

"How long do you think she is going to be like this?" Luffy asked his trusted first-mate out of the corner of his mouth.

Zolo shrugged, "I can't even figure out what she is so upset at us for."

"Especially after we told her it was all Sanji's idea," Usopp added from behind them.

Usopp flinched as the aforementioned cook sent the sharpshooter a withering glare, "My idea! Choppers the one who said she needed to be someplace warm, and absent of most moisture. Besides, is it my fault the mast went through the ceiling of the women's sleeping quarters?"

"Yeah," Zolo said, "Since you're the one who kicked the mast threw their ceiling when we were trying to get Nami out from under that sail."

"And you're the one who took her down to our sleeping quarters before the rest of us could even suggest a different place to put her!" Usopp added.

Chopper nodded in agreement, "You certainly rushed to help when I said I needed her undressed so I could treat her."

"That's right!" Luffy agreed, though it was painfully obvious to everyone else he didn't know what he was agreeing to, "Why did you run off with Nami's clothes anyway?"

"They were wet, so I went to get dry ones, but I couldn't find any." Sanji replied.

"Ya sure looked real hard!" They heard someone yell from ahead of them. In unison, they turned in time to see Nami's staff whack Sanji right in the face.  
All the male Straw-Hats, except Sanji, burst out laughing, as Nami preceded to attempt to beat the cook's brains out. As it was, the only one to notice the strange, approaching, stranger dressed all in white, was Robin, who had been pointedly ignoring her comrades antics.

"Captain, it would appear we have company," she said, snapping the rest of the crew out of their current states of emotion, all except for Sanji who was out cold.

"Pardon me good sirs and ladies," the man in white said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Forgxceicm."

"Come again?" Usopp said, voicing the thoughts on everyones, who wasn't knocked out, mind.

"Forget it, my friends call me something that I forget how to say. Everyone else just calls me Huh."

"Is there a point to this, because we need to be going." Zolo asked, plainly irritated. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I simply have a question. Did you come in on that nearly totaled ship?" Huh asked nicely. Everyone tensed at this.

"May be, why do you ask?" Nami asked, studying the man closer.

"Ah, good. Then you will be pleased to hear my associate and I have already seen to it that the repairs your ship needs are already underway. Not to mention that all costs have already been signed and paid for."

Everyone's but Robin's and Sanji's jaws dropped in surprise.

"What's the catch?" Nami asked, suspicion quickly feeling the void of the moment of shock.

"The catch?" Huh said, "Ah, yes the catch. The catch is that you all must come home with me, freshen up a bit, enjoy a fresh, home-cooked feast while listening to a simply request from me and my colleague, to sleep on it, and give us your answer in the morning."

"That's it?" Chopper asked.

Huh only nodded.

"So, your only trying to butter us up with the fixing of our ship and stuff." Nami asked, stomping on Luffy's foot as he opened his mouth to talk, "What if we refuse your request? Would our ship suddenly break again?"

"Only if you're the ones to break it."

Nami threw her arm around Huh's shoulders. "Well, then butter away Mr. Huh," she said, her previous bad mood all but forgotten, "We're all yours."

Smiling generously, Huh begin to lead the group through the winding streets of the port to his home, as Luffy took in a deep breath.

"Meat! Meat! I want Meat! Lots and lots of Meat!" Luffy chanted, much to everyone in the surrounding areas annoyance.

POTC

Later that night, the crew of the Going Merry found themselves sitting around the largest round table any of them had any seen. And on top of the table, so many different dishes of varying types foods that there was barely enough room for the silver and very very fine china.

"That is a lot of food," Zolo said, in shock.

"I've never even seen half these dishes, let alone know how to make them!" Sanji cried, as Usopp, Chopper, and Nami where only able to nod dumbly.

The only one who of the crew who had their usually reaction to a meal was Luffy, not that that was a good thing. "MEAT!" he shouted, immediately attempting to grab the giant roasted turkey near him, only to find his arms pinned to his sides by four more slender arms that had suddenly sprouted from his sides, as two more sprouted from his shoulders and grabbed on to his hair to keep his neck from stretching.

"Business before pleasure, Captain," Robin said from across the table, before turning to their host, "Tell me, Mr. Huh. What was this request you wished to make of us?"

"Oh, that can wait until after we eat," Huh replied, waving off the question, "After all, I'm starving, and I'm sure you all are as well. So lets eat." He than began pulling various samples of the platters nearest him.

"Yeah! Lets eat!" Luffy said, as Robin released her hold on him. He immediately began grabbing all the meat he could safely reach, as the others were already hoarding what food they could from their bottomless pit of a captain.

Robin sent one last, calculating glance toward their host, before digging in herself. With a quick glance around the table, Robin's eyes locked with Zolo's, who gave a near unnoticeable nod of agreement to the unspoken assumption. Huh wasn't to be trusted.

The next half hour of the meal went off with out a hitch, with Nami attempting to make small talk with their host, Robin and Zolo mainly keeping to themselves, and everyone else just stuffing their faces.

Then, Sanji stood up with his plate, and began making his way around the table to Robin. "Mis. Robin, may I kindly bor..." He began, when suddenly, his eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell to the ground, deep asleep before he hit the ground.

"Sanji!" Nami cried out, as everyone but Luffy, who was to focused eating to notice what had happened, and Chopper, who simply slumped in his chair.

It wasn't until Usopp nearly passed out on top of him, that Luffy finally noticed what was happening.

"Hey, you guys, I think Usopp ate so much he passed out! Heh Heh," Luffy laughed, until Nami's head slammed into the table as she too collapsed for no apparent reason. "Hey, you guys. Whats wrong?"

"Luffy, we've been... tricked," Zolo growled, as he fell to a crouch, placing his hand on Wadou's white hilt.

"Uno Floras,... Strangle..." Robin manage to gasp out, causing an arm to sprout out of the chair and wrap it's self around Huh's neck, "Now... tell... us... what... you..." The arm around Huh's neck abruptly vanished in a blur of petals as Nico joined the others in la la land.

"Bastard..." Zolo muttered before he too collapsed.

"What did you do to them!" Luffy screamed. Huh jerked, as he saw Luffy was still standing.

"H... How are you still standing! With as much as you ate you should be out cold by now, let alone able to move!" Huh exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah!" Luffy growled, as his arm stretched as far as it could go in the inclosed space,

"Well you won't be standing when I'm threw with you! Gum Gum Pistol!" He shouted as his arm shot forward faster than the eye could track. Huh flinched... as the fist came to a stop right in front of his face, a good twenty feet away from its owner.

Before Huh could bat an eye, the fist snapped back to Luffy; who, to Huh's great pleasure had fallen asleep. The recoil of the punch spun the Straw hat pirate captain around so hard that when he slammed into the table, it split right down the middle.

Huh grinned as his counterpart entered, he was a fairly tall man, dressed in a cloak matching Huh's. He had a long snow white beard that ran down to his chest, and oddest of all, a monkey on both shoulders. In his hand he held a shiny, green apple.

"So... The rumors were true. He really is a rubberman." The man said.

Huh just nodded.

"Prepare for stage two. We have a very small window of opportunity to take advantage of." The man said, stroking his beard as he looked over the unconscious pirates.

"What should we do with their ship?"

"Tie her up at my private dock, and hid her sails and flags. She should be safe there. No one well touch her there. And that should keep you out of further hot water."

The two stood silent for several minutes, simply standing there. Slowly veins began to bulge on the older man's forehead. "Why are you just standing there you bilge rat! Get to work!"

Huh nodded and quickly began to reposition the unconscious straw hat pirate crew onto the floor.

"Good help is impossible to fine these days," the man muttered, taking a bite out of his apple.

POTC

Meanwhile, in the Caribbean, the lone pirate roused from his alcohol induce slumber enough to glare up at the cawing, white birds circling above him.

"Bloody sea gulls." He muttered, before passing out once more.

And thus ends the beginning before the beginning. I hope you enjoyed my story so far, and remember to give me your review please. Oh, and if you can guess who the lone, drunk pirate was; I'll give you a treat! 


End file.
